


Reuniting

by Niina_rox



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Singer - Jaebum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:52:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: The next chapter will be better I promise :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be better I promise :)

Jaebum was sitting in yet another interview. With yet another interviewer who thought, she could flirt with him. "So, Jaebum do you have anyone special in your life?" someone special? For a moment Jaebum thought about it. He did at one point when he was younger. "No, there hasn't been for a while." The rest of the interview was pretty basic, no other questions stuck in his mind. After it was all over Jaebum thought back, to his life before to when he had a partner. Jin.

He'll always remember how much they loved each other. Leaving Jin was the hardest thing he's had to do. 

 

Jin and Jaebum were eighteen the last time they, seen each other. It was a teary goodbye; it was hard for them. They were young and knew they wouldn't be able to handle a long distance relationship.

_"I can't believe we've graduated,"  Jin was smiling. It was no surprise he was happy to be, done with school. "Now that we're done with school, I'll be going into the family business." Jin had grown up knowing, full well that he'd be working with his parents. Jaebum had a different idea for his life, "and soon I'll be following my dream of becoming a singer." They both knew the implications of what, Jaebum said._

_They were lying on Jin's bed Jaebum was, feeling a little sad. "Which means I'll be leaving the country, and you." It was obvious what he was implying; Jin just didn't want to admit it. At least not yet, although he had a tear or two. Not wanting his boyfriend to leave, but he wanted him to follow his dream. After a while, Jin said "let's just enjoy the time we have left," Jaebum squeezed his hand a little._

_Nothing more was said. Nothing more needed to be said. It was only a month later when Jaebum, left they decided to break up the night before. So they shed some tears at the airport, Jaebum needed to be strong._

 

Jaebum sat on his couch thinking, going through the photos he has on his phone. They're mostly of him and Jin, of the times when they were together. So, now he was smiling a little, it was quiet for a while. Soon enough he felt inspiration for more songs, Jaebum has a list of songs most of them are about Jin. It's not hard to guess they're about, his first love. No one knows who it was; they'll probably never guess. Jaebum wonders if he'll ever tell anyone his, secret in reality. 

He's not sure how he's kept it to himself for this long. But either way, Jaebum has now grabbed, his guitar and started singing a song. The first one he ever wrote, about Jin. 

 

Jin had just gotten home he put his, keys down checked his mail. Turned on the TV and walked into, his room to change. The moment he heard the news he paused, he walked back in the lounge room. _"Im Jaebum will begin his tour in just over three months; tickets go on sale in two weeks."_ Jin was a little speechless he now remembered everything, he felt the day they parted. So, now he felt a little sad, and unsure.

One thing he still feels for Jaebum is love. That'll probably never stop of course, in reality, Jin doesn't want to stop. Without really trying in his mind he went, through the many good times they had. 


	2. Jin

_Jin's pov_

At eighteen.

It's been a few hours now since Jaebum left, and I already miss having him by my side. It will be hard to get used since this will be the longest, that Jaebum and I have been apart since we met. So, we've been inseparable since we were six. Afterwards, I went with dad to work so I can, see what I'll be doing. It was a quiet trip, but I didn't mind, the only thing that filled the silence was the radio. More specifically the news was on, it was a good distraction. It was still early, so it was quiet, once we arrived. Of course, I had been here before but, that was when I was younger.

This building is a little intimidating, but then again. It's three floors which includes an underground car park; the first floor is a cafe-library. The second is a restaurant and the top floor, is the business side of things. I, of course, get shown everything. But the main part I'll be working is cafe-library, which will be exciting. By Monday morning we're busy having breakfast, and it's my first day. Once again it's a quiet trip I get straight to it, dad goes straight to his office. "Morning Jin" Ailee smiles brightly "morning Ailee," at the moment she's sorting out the register.

"I'll show you what you can do to start off with," "okay lead the way" Ailee laughs a little. Heading through the kitchen to the storeroom, "I need you to help top up a few things, out the front napkins." "Sugar, and of course the stirrers," picking up a few things we head back. I head to the counter to the right of the register; I do the napkins first. It doesn't take long before I'm finished, I look over, and Ailee is leaning on the counter. Smiling more if that's possible "could you help, setup the food display." "Of course" I couldn't help but smile, we talk a little while sorting out the food.

Halfway through a few people arrive, Ailee takes a moment "Jin this is Yoongi, Jessica, and Dasom." I'm kind of not surprised that Yoongi is, the least excited about meeting me. I'm not bothered Jessica and Dasom, smile brightly "nice to meet you Jin." A few moments later they head to the staff room, and I get back to work. "Yoongi takes the orders, Jessica makes the coffee, and some of the cakes." "Dasom cooks the most though" a few minutes pass, "you'll fit right in here Jin." I smile that helps me feel better, once the food is done.

Yoongi is at the register to my left, "don't mind me this is just how I am." He shakes my hand "it is nice to meet you," he does smile a little. "It's nice to meet you too," it's not long before a few customers walk in. I help wherever anyone needs me, after a little while I help Dasom out. In the kitchen "I can cook a little," Dasom giggles "well that helps."

At the end of the day.

I sit and talk with Ailee a little, "how did you find your first day." I take a moment "I liked it" I look away for a moment, "I need a good distraction." Ailee stops for a moment "why is that if you don't mind me asking." "I don't, two days ago my best friend, left the country." "To become a singer" of course, Ailee could tell there was something else. "How long were the two of you together," I looked up to see the small smile on her face. "Three years" we talk a little before, leaving just as we reach the lift. My mum appears she looks tired but happy.

I smile a little "good first day?" I nod, heading down a moment later. Ailee is gone a minute later I quietly follow mum, in the car mum puts on the radio. A little taste of country music. Neither of us spoke, but then again, neither of us wanted to. I felt good after my first day, knowing I will definitely love it there.

 

Two weeks later.

There is never a dull day at work, which is always good. As always we have the radio playing, at different times we each play a different station. I just wasn't expecting what happened, when it was my turn. I instantly knew who it was I stopped working, for a moment I couldn't believe it though. Jaebum had a single on the radio; it wasn't hard to figure out the song was about me. At least not for me. Dasom appeared beside me "I wonder who, he's singing about" I blushed a little. "I know who it's about" she looked at me "really who."

I took a moment "that would be me" of course, she wouldn't know Im Jaebum is my ex. And still, my best friend it was quiet, but nothing could stop Dasom from smiling. As much as she was, I knew she would, want to know when we had time to talk. Once the song was over things were back to normal, once it was quiet and we were cleaning up. Dasom smirked as she approached me, "so what's the story with the song." I waited a minute or two "so were you two in a relationship," I smiled shyly "yes we were." "We were together for three years."


	3. Jaebum

_Jaebum's pov_

It was official I left the country I felt sad that I had to leave, Jin behind but at the same time I felt nervous. Becoming a singer has always been my dream, I distracted my mind by writing a song. I have a handful already, and they all have, one thing in common. They're all about Jin. I know that my uncle will be waiting for me at the airport, it's been too long since I seen him. By the time we landed I was relieved and exhausted, I knew I would have a day or two to relax. Which I knew I would need.

Two days later.

"Hi I'm Kim Woo Bin I'll be your manager," he certainly had a firm handshake. A few minutes later I began to fill out some paperwork, which did take a while. Once that was all out of the way, we talked about what I would be doing. I knew what would be happening, but I felt a little overwhelmed. "In a few days, you'll go into the recording studio." Woo Bin smiled a little "to sing either a cover of any song you like, or any of the songs you have written." I felt a few butterflies; I can't wait to start recording.

"Once you're done with that there will be a photoshoot," wow "then there will be an interview." "I know you'll be nervous but don't worry; you'll be fine." About an hour later I was finished so; I headed back to my new home. And since I had some time I decided to explore, a little which gave me something to do. And all the while in the back of my mind, I began to think about Jin. And wonder how he was doing. 

 

A few days later.

I was introduced to the CEO and the music producer. It was obvious to them that I was nervous, but soon I found there was no reason to be. I watched as the producer set up a few things, I then went into the booth. Taking a few deep breaths as I thought of, which song I could sing. Just to show exactly who I am. Through the glass, I could see my manager and the CEO talking. "Whenever you're ready" ok Jaebum you can do this, a moment later there was some music playing. Which helped put me at ease _"I miss the days when I saw your smile."_

Once I was done even before I left the booth, I could see they were all smiling. I walked out "wow that was amazing" I couldn't, help but smile a little. "Whenever you're ready to Jaebum, you can record a few songs so we can get." "Your music out there to see what people think," I was smiling a little but on the inside. I was pretty much doing cartwheels; it was not long after I went back into the booth. To finish off the first song and then record, another two it was definitely a lot of fun. It helped that I was able to choose the beat, to go along with my lyrics.

Once all three songs had been complete the CEO, had a listen to them. And then suggested which one should be the single. It was the following day I recorded a simple, music video I enjoyed every minute. All I really did was sit and play guitar, singing my heart out about my ex.

 

A week and a half later.

It's been a couple of days since; my songs were released. It's been a slow response but, it's all been positive. I looked at some of the comments on my video; they were trying to guess, who the song was about. Of course, I had to laugh a little. All the while I was going over the songs, I had written in the past. It's safe to say I have plenty for an album, maybe even two. My mind wandered to thoughts of Jin, I hoped maybe, just maybe he's heard my song.

 


	4. Jin

_Jin's pov._

It's been two months since I started working, and I absolutely love it. It's a lot of fun since I get along with, everyone I'm happy that I have four new friends. Some weekends I spend time with Ailee, Jessica, and Dasom. Which is usually just us shopping and sometimes, going out for a few drinks. A couple of times I've spent time with Yoongi. It's officially Saturday afternoon, and it's good that we're just about done for the day. It's not a surprise that Ailee, Jessica, and Dasom want to have fun tonight. And at just after five, we head to the usual spot.

A quiet but busy nightclub, after we get the first round of drinks. We stand around a table Ailee begins, raising her glass "we need to let loose tonight." "To have plenty of fun and maybe, find someone else to go home with." That's when she looks at Dasom, they both laugh a little. "Here's to having fun" it doesn't take them long before, their drinks are gone they leave the glasses on the table. And head to the dance floor I remain at the table, not quite ready to dance. I slowly finish my drink I, of course, don't expect anyone to come up and talk to me. 

To be honest, she is good looking, if I was straight, I would go for it. "Hi, you looked lonely mind if I join you," I took a moment but didn't stop her. "I'm Holly" I smiled a little "I'm Jin," she smiled brightly. And then moved a little closer causing, me to feel uncomfortable. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't get away from her, in the end, she was right next to me. I felt nothing when she decided to touch me; I quickly downed the rest of my drink. Then Holly did the same, a second later she went to the bar. I felt relieved. 

Although I had someone else approach me, I actually didn't mind this time. "Hi, I'm Luke" I couldn't help but stare, a little "I'm Jin" I blushed a little from the look he was giving me. We talked had a couple of drinks, then we headed to the dance floor. I have to say just the right amount of fun. After a few dances, I felt my heart stutter, when he suggested we go somewhere else. Even though I'd only just met him I agreed, the night air doing nothing to cool me down. Finding out that his place is close simply, added to it the moment we were inside.

Well, it started with a kiss. And ended with us naked in bed.

 

Monday morning arrives. I can't seem to stop smiling the moment I step, into work Ailee smiles at me. "So, where did you disappear to?" I blushed again all I said was "well I may or may not have had a one-night stand." She gasped "my oh my Jin, good for you" I got myself ready. "So, how was he?" I stopped I wasn't prepared for that question, I was going to say something but them Ailee laughed. "It's ok you don't have to say, as long as you had a good time." A few seconds later "who had a good time," Dasom and Jessica looked. 

Very, very curious.

"I did with a guy I met Saturday night," they squealed with delight. It was plain as day that they both wanted, to gossip but of course, we do have to work. And to be honest I kind of wanted, to keep it to myself. At least for a while. Work was slow, but it picked up here and there, at least it kept us busy. And my mind was occupied by more than just, the job I was doing. Once we were done for the day and relaxing a little, they asked, but I felt like teasing at least for a little while. Just enough to annoy them. I could tell from the looks I was getting.

That they were going to start to ask me over and over until I gave in. Which I did after a few minutes, "so, Jin what did you get up to?" I gave. Dasom, a look like it, wasn't obvious, smiling a little I said: "well Dasom I had a one-night stand." They smiled and got excited. It was quiet for a minute or two before we all decided to head home. 


	5. Jaebum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took forever for me to write xD.. I hope you enjoy :-)

_Jaebum's pov._

Over the past two months, the amount of people, who love my music is amazing. Of course, everyone is curious about who, my songs are about. And I haven’t let on who it is; I just want to keep it a secret at least for now. It’s a quiet morning I’m simply sitting at home, listening to the radio  _“for all my listeners this morning.” “Here is a song to help start your day, a song from the one and only Im Jaebum.”_ I smiled to myself I know I have to get ready, to leave soon because I have two interviews today.

I think back to the first time I, wrote a song for Jin. We were seventeen and simply, having a relaxing weekend.

_"What are you writing Jae" Jin was smiling, a little teasing his boyfriend. I smiled slyly I was playing around with my guitar, playing a bit of a tune. "Well, since you're curious it's, a song about someone special." Without knowing or trying to Jin blushed a little, but he asked: "who is that." I took a moment as I moved closer, erasing the distance between us. Kissing him softly I quietly said "that would be you," Jin smiled a little before kissing me. It felt right; this whole weekend is perfect. I went back to playing with my guitar, "would you like to hear what I have so far."_

_It had only taken a few moments before; Jin said: "yes, I would." Without hesitation, I started off so easily._

 

I'm brought back to reality when my phone, goes off. Simply my manager reminding me what time, we need to leave. It wasn't long before Woo Bin arrived, then we were off. During the first interview, I was asked, "who are your songs about?" I thought about it. I could simply say they're about my ex; I could also say it's about someone I love. Because I do still love Jin. Lately, a couple of my friends have taken upon themselves, to try and set me up on blind dates. I wonder if I should tell them that I'm into guys.

It's hard anyway since I'm slowly getting, my name out there. At the moment I like what comes with being famous, the interviews aren't too bad. Some of the interviewers, on the other hand, try to flirt with me. It's a wonder that I don't get caught up in anything, not that I want that during the second interview. When it becomes a little more personal, in some ways, I don't mind I talk a little about my family. And a little about a friend that I left behind, I was slightly hinting at my first love.

Once it's over the interviewer can't stop smiling, I casually smile back to be polite. I feel a whole lot better once I leave, the building in the fresh air. On the way home Woo Bin fills me in on my upcoming schedule, which certainly sounds busy but I don't mind. Sometime in between all that, there's a little bit of time planned for my birthday. I wonder what it could be but knowing my manager, he won't tell me. It's quiet for a while as we head home.

I don't mind the silence I'm happy that, I have the rest of the day off. And part of tomorrow which is good, I'd prefer more time off tomorrow. Since I'm now another year older, what I don't expect when I walk in the door. Is my friends with a party surprise I couldn't believe it, my smallish apartment a little full of people ready to party. Of course, it's obvious that my manager knew. Since he simply says "don't party too late," a few minutes later he's gone. "So, was this a nice surprise" I smile, a little "yes definitely." A few moments later the music changed.

I was happy; I'm surrounded by my friends, having fun for my birthday. I waited until everyone had gone home, to open my presents. By eleven I'm ready for bed I can't help but, think about Jin. Which is nothing new but this time it was, a little different. I ended up thinking about my sixteenth, and as always Jin had a plan.

_"Don't worry this is a birthday, you'll always remember." He whispered to me I was blindfolded so, I had no idea what I was walking into. But that simply added to it a few minutes later, Jin removed the blindfold. "Happy birthday Jae" I opened my eyes I simply couldn't believe it, Jin had set up a beautiful picnic dinner. Not only did I smile but I had a few happy tears, holding my boyfriend close. "You are absolutely amazing," he laughed a little. "I know" now it was my turn to laugh._

_Sitting down at the table I was loving, every moment especially the fact that we were, surrounded by stars. This has to be one of my favourite birthdays._


	6. Jin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not much, but I'm surprised I managed, to even write this much xD.. I was originally going to update this, for Jin's birthday but couldn't think of much at the time. Hopefully, I'll have an update soon, with another chapter! :-)

I'm now twenty. Sometimes I can't believe how quickly the year is going already; it feels like only yesterday that I celebrated my birthday. From what I can remember, my friends and I got a little drunk. And there's some bits I wish I could remember, but really it's not my fault. That it's how my friends wanted to celebrate, as I continue with my work day I can't help but think back to that day.

_"You know Jin it's your twentieth birthday; you have to celebrate the right way." This being said by Jessica as we stand, in front of our usual drinking spot. I laughed a little "I see, and I guess you know the right way." She looked at me placed her arm around my shoulder, and added: "yes, I do with your friends at a pub." With that, we walked inside there waiting. Was Yoongi, Ailee, Dasom and a few of our friends. It didn't surprise me that they already had drinks, Ailee proudly handed me a shot. "This is to start you off" I looked at everyone, they were all smiling._

_I quickly downed the shot; the taste was something I wasn't expecting. But I did enjoy it we talked, had plenty of alcohol. And it was nothing new that they had organized, a cake which kind of ended up everywhere. Then again, so did some of our drinks towards the end. I don't remember how any of us managed to even get home; I'm not sure if anyone helped me. All I know is I woke up the next morning, in bed with a massive hangover. That day everyone was quiet, and we all felt sorry for ourselves._

I laughed a little of course, Ailee noticed "what are you laughing about." I smiled a little "just remembering my birthday," Ailee went quiet for a moment before saying. "That was certainly a good night, wasn't it" she continued on with work. I finished topping up a few things, just before a few customers walked in. It was only a couple of days ago when it was, Yoongi's birthday. It was fun we managed to control, how much we were drinking. And it's safe to say that Yoongi _wanted_ to, remember his party. We completely surprised him, since we had the party at work.

On Friday night. There were about ten of us sharing a few drinks, and even sharing some of our favourite memories with Yoongi. He tried to hide away with some of the stories; I guess they were a little embarrassing. 

_It was Jessica's job to tell Yoongi what we were doing; it was quiet enough in the cafe. We somehow managed to rearrange things, without making a noise. I'm not sure how we did it considering, Dasom and Ailee couldn't stop laughing. It might have had something to do with the, three shots they both did before this. I could have stopped them I did, almost join in on that. But I was waiting for the party to start, a few minutes later our friends arrived. Once it was all done we could hear Jessica, "we all planned a little something for your special day."_

_Without even looking I knew Yoongi, had rolled his eyes "you can't get out of it." A few seconds later they walked towards us, we all noticed Yoongi's face. He was surprised and speechless, we all sat around the few tables we placed together. Each of us holding a shot downing, them almost all at once. Dasom had some music playing in the background; she brought up the memory. Of his birthday last year, that was also a good day. Then it progressed to other memories, all in all at the end. We all left a lot less sober than when we arrived._

_Yoongi stumbled his way home._

It's the end of the day which I'm happy about, all I want now is to go home and relax. 


	7. Jaebum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Double update :)  
> They reunite in the next chapter!! :D :D  
> It's not very long simply because, I didn't much for this chapter...

It's safe to say I'm popular. And I'm one of a small group of celebrities, involved in controversy. I was hanging out with a couple of friends, who happen to be girls. And according to some magazines I'm dating one of them, I laughed it off. The downside for my friend is that my fans reacted a little negatively about it. So now she's laying low I had a talk with my manager. "Is it true" I took a moment "no it's not we're just friends." "I need to know are you dating anyone?" I shook my head. "And while we're on the subject I think I, should add that I'm not interested in women."

It may have taken a while, but it got through, "well that clears up a few things." A few minutes pass then "it's actually helpful, okay" I laughed a little at how awkward. Woo Bin is feeling I felt better telling, him it should make things easier. Being twenty and in the music industry, is definitely interesting. There is never a dull moment. And despite everything, I never, stop thinking about Jin. I always wonder how he's doing. It goes quiet as I head out for the evening since I'm not doing a lot at the moment. Hanging out with some of my friends is always fun.

As always we head to our usual hangout ready, for some fun. Drinks, food and a little dancing. "So, Jaebum are you ever going to find, someone to date or what." I finish my drink quietly wondering what, to say it's not like it's a big secret. I've been out since I was fourteen, Lisa smiled brightly at me. "Would you like us to set you up with one, of our friends she's been lonely since her break-up." I thought I should tell them "I don't need to be, set up with anyone" they all looked at me. "Why not? Don't you want someone else," I took a deep breath "to be honest I don't want anyone else."

It fell quiet despite the bar being full of people, I knew they were all looking at me. Lisa broke the silence "so tell us about your ex? What was she like," I cringed a little "okay I will." "And just to point out it's not a woman," I waited for that to sink in. I wondered what they were thinking since no one was saying a thing. "I never would have thought that about you, it all makes sense now." So far so good "so how close were you and your ex." I took a deep breath "Jin, and I had inseparable since we were kids, we were together for three years." 

Just saying that made me wish he was here, my friends could tell. "Hey, there's no being sad here" I laughed a little "okay." We talked and continued having drinks before; we called it a night. Once I was back at home in bed, my thoughts were all over the place. Thankfully it didn't take long before I was asleep, where I dreamed of a world where Jin was by my side. Where we had met up again, even in my sleep my heart ached. I did my best not to think about it, but of course, my brain didn't listen. The next few days are quiet for me.

Then there's a small work party; I find it fun usually. I know on occasion they have people, taking photos and sometimes interviews. So, I was careful about who I was hanging out with, since I didn't want anymore gossip. All in all, it was a great night. 


	8. Jin/Jaebum

_Jin's pov_

It's a usual Friday morning, Ailee was the first one there. Which was nothing different one thing that was though, is she's smiling like a fool. Of course, I asked, "why are you extra happy today." She laughed a little "no reason" it was left at that, the day passed relatively quickly. I was looking forward to relaxing this weekend, what I wasn't expecting was what my friends had planned. Now, I know that when I see Jessica, Dasom and Ailee smiling and looking my way. It's not always a good thing "don't worry we're, not up to no good." Dasom stood next to me.

Arm around my shoulder "we have a plan to go out tonight, and yes, you are coming with us." All they would tell me was to dress nicely, naturally, I felt worried. But tried to think positively I only found, out where we were going was when we arrived. At one of the arenas there up in lights, _Im Jaebum._ I was speechless Ailee who was beside me, said: "I knew this was a good idea." I couldn't believe it; it's only been three years. But it feels so much longer getting inside was easy, finding our seats was a little difficult. Because everyone else was trying to do the same. 

We were close enough to the stage; I looked around at the crowd. Mostly girls every so often you could, spot the guys. It wasn't long before the lights dimmed, the music started, and there he stood. In the centre of the stage, looking goddamn gorgeous. My heart was beating like crazy of course; he was singing the first song he wrote for me. It would be no surprise that I was, feeling like I was going to cry. I didn't realize how much this would affect me.

 

_Jaebum's pov_

I felt the adrenaline rush after I finished, my tour and the last concert. I was getting ready to head back to my hotel room, to relax for a few days. When I noticed a group of four nearby, "Jaebum" I looked at the girl coming over. It was obvious they were all up to something "I know, you probably encountered crazy fans before." "With their many gifts but can anyone, top this one" I admit I felt curious I looked away for a second. "Jin? Oh my god" "hi Jae" it was, quiet as we awkwardly smiled at each other. "Don't be afraid to hug him and kiss him; we don't mind."

I laughed a little when Jin blushed, "Ailee you're so bad" she giggled. A second later he closed the distance, and we simply held each other. It felt absolutely wonderful to hold him again, the three girls all went "awww." It was obvious neither of us wanted to let go, "we'll let you two have fun." Then we were left alone as we walked away, from the arena "as you could see my friends are crazy." I couldn't but laugh and agree, our hands automatically finding each other. I couldn't fight the urge to smile, it was obvious neither could Jin. Soon we were at my hotel.

Relaxing on the bed, we laid there facing each other. "I can't believe it's been three years," Jin smiled a little "I know, I thought about you a lot." I took a moment or two before adding, "I couldn't stop myself from thinking of you." Jin blushed I couldn't stop myself from reaching, out and gently caressing his face. He automatically closed his eyes it was, a perfectly sweet moment. In the end, I couldn't resist. I leaned in and kissed him softly, Jin was surprised, but he kissed back. It seemed as though nothing could take, this away from us.

I still couldn't believe this was real; it was quiet for a while. All I did was hold onto Jin for the first time, in three years I felt so content. As I was gently rubbing his back, he ended, up falling asleep. I wasn't far behind. The next morning was quiet still, but we talked catching up. It was like we hadn't been living separate lives, or like we hadn't been apart. "Seeing you, being in the same room I didn't realize, how much I missed you." I couldn't help but smile, "I know the feeling" I had to be cheesy. "Just so you know no matter, how many people I meet."

"No one compares to you" Jin blushed, "don't be so cheesy" I laughed a little. I would have said something but Jin kissed me, it was quickly followed by Jin saying. "I still love you" I didn't expect that, well maybe part of me did. I wrapped him up in my arms "I still love you too, always have and always will."


End file.
